


Ты такой романтик

by Lana_red



Series: О чем мечтает Барри Аллен [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Барри был одновременно возбужден, расстроен и очень зол. Прошло больше двенадцати часов с тех пор, как он держал во рту самый великолепный в мире член, и у него явно начиналась ломка.





	Ты такой романтик

**Author's Note:**

> Является сиквелом к фику «О чем мечтает Барри Аллен»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429673/chapters/25608879

Барри Аллен был самым счастливым человеком на свете. У него были два лучших в мире отца, к которым он всегда мог обратиться за советом. Самая замечательная сестра, которой мог рассказать обо всем. Преданные друзья, на которых всегда мог положиться. Но главным источником его счастья, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, стал Леонард Снарт. 

Они никак не называли свои отношения. Никаких нелепых «встречаний», «бойфрендов» и «возлюбленных», а уж тем более «зайчиков» и «котиков». Просто им было здорово вместе. Не будем лукавить: конечно же, важную роль играл потрясающий секс, тем более что с него все и началось. Сначала Барри думал только о члене Лена, о том, как возьмет его в рот, распробует на вкус… Да, ему нравился и сам Лен, но Барри и не предполагал, что они смогут быть вместе, построить некое подобие отношений. В тот вечер он направлялся к Снарту без особых мыслей в голове — лишь с фантазией о том, что Лен согласится, позволит ему отсосать… А уж если он сам трахнет Барри в рот — о большем он не смел и мечтать.

О том, что будет дальше, если его мечты вот так запросто осуществятся, Барри даже не задумывался. Но в первый же вечер все его желания воплотились в жизнь, и даже больше. Реальность оказалась намного лучше каких-то там фантазий. Лен был просто невероятен, он понимал его даже не с полуслова, а вообще без слов, будто читал его мысли. А возможно, никаких скрытых талантов у Лена не было: просто они с Барри хотели одного и того же. 

Когда все закончилось, он не знал, как себя повести. Собрать вещи и молча уйти? Сбежать на флэш-скорости? Или… спросить, нельзя ли задержаться еще немного? Но Снарт разрешил все его сомнения, предложив остаться на ночь. Барри просто купался в уверенности, которую излучал Лен, и в собственном счастье — таком невероятном и внезапном. На следующее утро он честно собирался исполнить свою — их общую — мечту и разбудить Лена минетом, но безнадежно проспал. Впрочем, Снарт тут же сориентировался и предложил ему исправить эту оплошность, оставшись у него и на следующую ночь. А затем и еще на одну. 

Их отношения сразу же начали развиваться просто с бешеной скоростью, но Барри это не пугало. Уже на третий день Снарт выделил ему полочку для одежды, а в ванне появилась зубная щетка Барри. Через неделю вещей Барри в его квартире стало значительно больше, но не было похоже, что тот против. Они не обсуждали происходящее, все было настолько просто и естественно, что иногда казалось Барри каким-то сладким сном. 

С того самого первого раза он мог вспомнить от силы три или четыре ночи, которые они провели по отдельности, причем почти всегда это случалось из-за дел Флэша. Либо Барри приходилось ночевать прямо в «Стар-лабс», либо он был настолько измотан, что даже мысль о том, как он возьмет в рот любимый член, не перевешивала простое желание поспать. Большую же часть ночей они проводили в квартире Снарта. Барри жил один, и они вполне могли бы ночевать и у него, но, опробовав оба варианта, пришли к негласному выводу, что у Лена им обоим спокойнее и уютнее.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что у них много общих интересов. Они оба любили коротать вечера за просмотром Нетфликса, оба любили спокойные прогулки в парке, хоть из-за дел Флэша далеко не всегда получалось провести время вместе и как следует расслабиться. Впрочем, и здесь Снарт его удивил: если Барри приходил домой поздно и был не в настроении о чем-то разговаривать, хотел быстрого минета и одну серию на ночь, Лен легко считывал его желания и не приставал с расспросами. Несмотря на то что он бывал тем еще засранцем, Барри было с ним комфортно. И вопреки прозвищу Капитан Холод Лен дарил ему тепло и уют — то, в чем Барри так нуждался. 

До встречи с Леном Барри считал себя счастливым человеком. Да, он потерял мать, ее убили прямо у него на глазах, и та боль не проходила, хоть и притупилась с годами. Но в его жизни были Айрис, Джо, Генри, который наконец-то вышел на заслуженную свободу, а еще он обрел новых друзей — Циско и Кейтлин. Он выполнял важную работу в Полицейском департаменте Централ-Сити, спасал жителей от металюдей и просто злодеев, надевая костюм Флэша, и чувствовал, что приносит в этот мир добро, делает его чуточку лучше. Казалось, что это и было счастье, но ровно до того момента, пока он не взял в рот член Лена. В ту самую секунду Барри осознал, что такое настоящее счастье, почувствовал, какой серой и неприметной была его жизнь до этого момента.

***

В Централ-Сити выдался на редкость солнечный день. На ярко-синем небе не было ни единого облачка, вокруг щебетали птицы, с другого конца парка доносились радостные детские крики, а Снарт, сидящий на лавочке, щурился и блаженно улыбался. Но Барри был одновременно возбужден, расстроен и очень зол. Прошло больше двенадцати часов с тех пор, как он держал во рту самый великолепный в мире член, и у него явно начиналась ломка. Барри подсел, стал зависимым от этого сумасшедшего запаха, от ощущения огромного члена во рту (и не просто какого-то члена, а члена Леонарда!), от вкуса смазки и спермы, от этих сильных и в то же время нежных рук, которые могли и ласково ерошить его волосы, и крепко удерживать его голову, помогая насадиться до конца. Хотя в последнее время у Барри получалось заглотить целиком и без помощи Лена, ему безумно нравилось, когда тот направлял его, удерживал, подталкивал, задавал ритм и скорость. Было очень приятно отдать себя во власть Леонарда, позволить ему руководить процессом, просто дать ему выебать свой рот.

И так уже перевозбужденный Барри от наплыва воспоминаний издал негромкий стон. Лен повернулся к нему, коварно ухмыляясь.

— Что, Скарлет, уже не в силах терпеть?

— Лен, что за фигня? Почему ты не дал мне отсосать утром? — Барри обиженно насупился.

Снарт лишь рассмеялся в ответ, снова откидываясь на лавочку:

— А нечего было так долго спать! 

— Т-ты… — злость и перевозбуждение придали Барри уверенности в себе. — Я спущу твои штаны и возьму его в рот, если мы сейчас же не уйдем отсюда, и мне плевать, кто может нас увидеть, — Барри чувствовал, как его руки дрожат, он смотрел на спортивные штаны Лена, которые оттягивал полувозбужденный член, и был в шаге от того, чтобы действительно опуститься на колени и начать отсасывать ему прямо здесь, в парке посреди города, что явно было плохой идеей. Хотя рядом с ними, в этом укромном закуточке, никого не было, с разных сторон доносилось множество голосов, а значит, в парке было полно народу, и кто-нибудь мог заглянуть сюда.

— Хорошо, Скарлет, так и быть, перенеси нас до… — Барри большего и не требовалось, он мгновенно подхватил Леонарда на руки и направился в его — их? — квартиру. Оказавшись дома, он усадил Снарта на диван, а сам упал на колени, замедляясь, переходя на обычную скорость. Его всего колотило от желания, предвкушения и какой-то нереальной распаленности, руки плохо слушались, и он порадовался, что на штанах Лена не было молний и пуговиц. Он быстро стянул их до колен вместе с бельем и наклонился к главному объекту своих желаний, но…

— Не так быстро, Скарлет, я хочу с тобой поиграть, — протянул Лен издевательским тоном, хватая его за волосы, но не притягивая к себе, как обычно, а наоборот, удерживая на расстоянии от своего паха. Барри уже хотел было возмутиться, но Леонард продолжил. — Обещаю, нам обоим понравится.

— Ч-что ты задумал? — неуверенно произнес Барри, поднимая взгляд выше и встречаясь с ярко-голубыми глазами своего искусителя.

— Для начала присядь рядом, — Лен ослабил хватку в волосах, а затем и вовсе убрал руку.

Барри не понимал, что за игру затеял Снарт на этот раз, но привык следовать его указаниям, по крайней мере в постели, поэтому поднялся и неловко плюхнулся на диван, стараясь смотреть в лицо Лену, а не на его обнаженный и такой _привлекательный_ член. Тем временем Леонард опустил руку вниз, дотрагиваясь до себя и делая пару медленных движений. Барри сглотнул скопившуюся слюну, все же не удерживаясь и опуская взгляд.

Казалось бы, прошло уже столько времени с их первого раза, Барри должен был хоть немного угомониться, но нет, с каждым разом у него все сильнее срывало крышу. С каждым днем его тянуло к Лену все сильнее, и, конечно же, все сильнее тянуло к важной части Лена, с которой все и началось, — к его _невообразимо прекрасному_ члену.

Барри, который всегда считал себя стопроцентной совой и очень любил поспать, довольно быстро приучился вставать пораньше, ведь у него был такой шикарный стимул. Если утро не начиналось с минета (к счастью, такое случалось крайне редко), он становился злым и раздражительным, не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться и на всех огрызался. Иногда он дрочил, чтобы хоть немного унять это желание, этот запал, эту дрожь во всем теле, но особого удовлетворения дрочка не приносила. Нос отчаянно пытался уловить отголоски знакомого запаха, оставшиеся на самом Барри, на его одежде и вещах, руки неконтролируемо подрагивали, а рот просто горел от желания быть наполненным. 

Прямо как сейчас. День был уже в самом разгаре, у Барри выдался редкий выходной, Лен тоже не был ничем занят, они оба бодрствовали и, более того, находились рядом, дома, вдвоем, но по какой-то странной причине член Лена до сих пор не оказался у него во рту. Барри уже хотел было вырваться из его хватки и резко опуститься вниз, как Лен продолжил размеренным голосом с небольшой ехидцей.

— Ты получишь его, но сначала… — Леонард сделал паузу, — тебе нужно будет кончить.

— Ч-что? — Барри показалось, что он ослышался.

— Я разрешу тебе пососать мой член, но не раньше, чем ты кончишь, — Снарт выглядел крайне самодовольно. — Ну же, покажи, как сильно ты его любишь, как быстро ты возбуждаешься от одного взгляда на него, — слова Лена распаляли его все сильнее, и Барри послушно потянулся к застежке на своих джинсах, не отрывая взгляда от самой желанной части Леонарда. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты ласкаешь себя, глядя на мой член, как кончаешь от желания взять его в рот.

Барри простонал, приспуская джинсы вместе с бельем. Вся эта ситуация была необычной, такой непохожей на то, что обычно происходило между ними. Как правило, Лен сам старался поскорее вставить ему, загнать поглубже, ведь он явно наслаждался ртом Барри ничуть не меньше, чем тот — его членом.

— Ну же, Скарлет… _можешь приступать,_ — Снарт четко выделил последние слова, и от этой фразы тело Барри охватила короткая вспышка. Еще бы, ведь это была именно та самая фраза, после которой он впервые попробовал _самый вкусный в мире_ член… И тут до него дошло.

— Сегодня наша годовщина, — выпалил он, поднимая взгляд.

Ухмылка слетела с лица Снарта лишь на мгновение. Спустя долю секунды он снова выглядел издевательски невозмутимым, но Барри успел уловить его реакцию.

— Ты такой романтик, — усмехнулся Барри, мысленно вопрошая, как же он сам мог забыть о столь памятной дате.

— Еще хоть слово… — Леонард совершенно не выглядел устрашающе. Скорее, казался немного смущенным.

— Расслабься, Лен, — примирительно произнес Барри, решая отложить все разговоры на потом. — Я готов сыграть в твою игру, — с этими словами он подмигнул Лену и принялся ожесточенно ласкать себя, снова переводя взгляд на объект своих желаний. Он не видел лицо Лена, но по тому, как тот еле слышно выдохнул и опустил руку на свой член, начиная его неторопливо, размеренно поглаживать, понял, что Леонард снова в игре.

Сначала Барри молча ласкал себя, глядя на любимый член и представляя его у себя во рту, но через минуту осознал, какую интересную возможность принесло это положение. Обычно у него было всего два варианта: либо он дрочил, когда Лена не было рядом, и тогда отчаянно вспоминал о его члене, фантазировал о нем, а когда совсем припирало — засовывал себе в рот дилдо, либо Лен был рядом, и тогда он дрочил уже с его членом во рту. Иногда Лен грубо трахал его, загоняя глубоко в горло, а иногда лишь ласково трепал по волосам, позволяя Барри самому насаживаться и контролировать темп. Они перепробовали кучу вариантов и поз, но одно было неизменным — член Лена всегда оказывался в его рту почти сразу же, как они избавлялись от одежды, а иногда и еще раньше.

На этот же раз… Барри понял, что может поделиться с Леном своими эмоциями, своим восторгом, может рассказать ему, как любит его _восхитительный_ член, одновременно с этим глядя на этот самый член и лаская себя.

— Он… он такой красивый, — произнес Барри на пробу, в то время как его щеки слегка потеплели. — Могу любоваться им вечно.

— Только любоваться? — насмешливо возразил Лен. — Впрочем, пока тебе позволено только это.

По телу Барри проскочила слабая вибрация, и он продолжил уже увереннее:

— Твой член такой вкусный, — он сделал небольшую паузу, сглатывая скопившуюся слюну. — Ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал, — Барри не сводил взгляда с объекта своего вожделения и ласкал себя все быстрее. — Готов держать его во рту часами, такой теплый, нежный, самый лучший… — рука Барри ускорилась, едва ли не переходя на нечеловеческую скорость. Ему не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, и Лен снова будто прочитал его мысли:

— Поверь, Скарлет, он тоже мечтает о твоем влажном ротике, ему не терпится оказаться внутри.

Хриплый голос Лена оказался последней каплей и толкнул Барри через край. Впрочем, тот не собирался останавливаться сразу же после первого оргазма, собственный член и не думал опадать, а рот буквально жгло от желания ощутить наконец ту самую наполненность. Барри плюхнулся на колени перед диваном и потянулся было ртом к _такому желанному_ члену, но не успел достичь цели, поскольку Лен в последний момент грубо схватил его за волосы и отдернул, не давая своему члену приблизиться к его губам. 

— Эй, ну я же кончил, все по-честному! — взвыл Барри.

— А кто сказал, что речь шла всего лишь об одном разе?

Лен однозначно издевался. Но Барри такой подход безумно нравился. Он поднял взгляд на Снарта, устанавливая зрительный контакт, вернул руку на член и возобновил медленные дразнящие движения. 

На лице Лена гуляла широкая ухмылка — похабная и игривая, — а в глазах застыла нежность. Леонард мог сколько угодно изображать из себя холодного парня, которому просто нравилось трахать Флэша в рот, но они оба знали, что между ними было нечто большее, чем банальный секс. Хотя назвать их секс банальным было бы преуменьшением века.

Барри продолжил двигать рукой, с удивлением осознавая, что лицо Лена, эта ласковая озорная ухмылка, пристальный взгляд пронзительно-синих глаз возбуждают ничуть не меньше, чем его _совершенный_ член. Должно быть, в Снарте действительно было идеально все, как снаружи, так и внутри — его подкачанное тело, крепкие руки, постоянные каламбуры и подколы, упорство и бесстрашие, желание защитить близких, умело маскирующееся под маской эгоизма… а возможно, все дело было в том, что Барри влюбился — окончательно и бесповоротно.

Не давая себе додумать эту мысль, он снова посмотрел вниз, возвращаясь к разглядыванию объекта своей страсти. Член Леонарда был _чудесным, невероятным,_ любые прикосновения к нему вызывали восторг и заставляли тело Барри мелко вибрировать от эйфории и возбуждения, да от одного только взгляда на него все тело прошивало вспышкой возбуждения, а сердце начинало биться еще быстрее… И речь шла вовсе не о члене. Вернее, и о нем тоже, но не это было главным.

Лен был прекрасен весь, целиком и полностью, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, от властных рук на затылке во время страстного секса до нежных объятий перед телевизором, от умения быстро взять себя в руки, сосредоточиться на деле при необходимости, до легкой нежности во взгляде, предназначавшейся только Барри. Снарт понимал его с полуслова и даже без слов, с ним Барри не нужно было притворяться, можно было расслабиться, не контролировать себя и просто быть самим собой. Он не соответствовал каким-то дурацким стереотипам об идеальном парне и то же время не пытался загнать Барри в какие-либо рамки. И пусть они никак не называли свои отношения, для него Лен был самым лучшим парнем. Любовником. Возлюбленным. Любимым.

— Скарлет, что-то не так? — голос Снарта, вырвавший его из лавины долго сдерживаемых мыслей, звучал взволнованно. Только сейчас Барри осознал, что перестал двигать рукой, а собственный член грустно поник, так и не достигнув разрядки, чего с ним не случалось… пожалуй, с момента получения сил Флэша. 

— В-в-все в-в-пор-рядке, — выдавил Барри, едва сдерживая подступившие слезы и пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, чем они занимались еще несколько минут назад. Его голос дрожал, и теперь уже вовсе не от возбуждения.

_Красивый член, хочу взять его в рот, ну же, идиот, перестань все портить, соберись, тряпка._

Лен явно не поверил его ответу и опустился на колени рядом с Барри, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, которое тот закрыл руками в попытке хоть как-то спрятаться. 

— Я что-то не так сделал? — голос Леонарда звучал глухо и непривычно, казался робким и нерешительным. — Мне казалось, что... ты сам этого хочешь. Я… — в его тоне как будто что-то сломалось. — Прости меня.

При мысли о том, что Леонард Снарт, жесткий и неприступный Капитан Холод, вместо того чтобы посмеяться над снова испортившим все Барри, ни с того ни с сего расчувствовавшимся и решившим расплакаться посреди секса, здесь и сейчас сидит перед ним на коленях, успокаивает и _извиняется_ , причем абсолютно ни за что, Барри больше не смог сдерживать слезы и разрыдался.

— Скарлет… Барри, поговори со мной, — Лен пытался убрать его руки и заглянуть ему в лицо, но это вызвало лишь новую порцию рыданий, и тогда он схватил его за плечи, ощутимо встряхивая. — Я ничего не собираюсь делать, мы просто поговорим, хорошо? — его голос стал тверже, но в нем все еще чувствовалось беспокойство.

Боже, Лен считал, что чем-то его обидел, что-то не так сказал или сделал. Да как он мог сделать что-то не так? Лен всегда делал именно то, что Барри хотел, давал ему то, в чем он нуждался. И началось это задолго до того, как его член впервые оказался у Барри во рту. Еще когда они были непримиримыми противниками, Флэшем и Капитаном Холодом, Лен заряжал его эмоциями, драйвом, энергией, не позволял раскиснуть, держал его в тонусе. Даже во время ужинов с Джо и Айрис и посиделок в баре с Циско и Кейтлин Барри не мог полностью расслабиться, высказать все, что думает. Они были надежными друзьями, но не всегда понимали его состояние, а Барри не хотел лишний раз нагружать их своими проблемами, поэтому делал вид, что все хорошо. После общения с близкими ему зачастую требовался дополнительный отдых, хотелось как-то сбросить скопившееся напряжение, расслабиться, побыть одному. Но с Леонардом Снартом все было в точности до наоборот: его самоуверенность и дурацкие каламбуры поднимали настроение и позволяли отвлечься от текущих проблем, а при взгляде на его фирменную ухмылку самому хотелось улыбнуться. К тому же уже тогда Лен видел его насквозь.

— Барри, — снова позвал его Леонард.

_Возьми себя в руки и ответь хоть что-то. Он за тебя волнуется, ты, неблагодарная скотина!_ — промелькнуло у него в голове за долю секунды.

Барри несколько раз судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь унять рыдания, и все же ответил, слегка запинаясь:

— Л-лен, т-ты, к-конечно же, ни в чем не в-виноват, это все я, — видя, что Лен пытается что-то возразить, он торопливо продолжил. — Все было идеально, ты идеален, а я вечно все п-порчу… — Барри чуть было снова не начал рыдать, но вовремя взял себя в руки. — П-прости, я знаю, тебе не по душе все эти сопли, я… я… — ладно, он мог это сказать. — Я просто влюбленный идиот. 

Ну вот, он сказал это. Больше ему нечего было терять. Барри убрал руки от лица и поднял голову, решительно встречаясь взглядами с Леном. Его глубокие синие глаза, обычно спокойные, выражали слишком много эмоций, которые Барри никак бы не смог идентифицировать, сам находясь в эмоциональном раздрае. Снарт теперь все знал, и от осознания этого простого факта внутри Барри словно прорвало какую-то плотину, слова полились из него горным ручьем, быстрым и шумным, наползая друг на друга, торопясь выплеснуться как можно быстрее:

— Я знаю, мынедоговаривалисьниочемтаком, Лен, просто мнестобой такх-х-хорошо, хочу бытьстобойвсегда, простияпростотебял-л-люблю, — не увидев никакой реакции, Барри повторил, на этот раз отчетливо, разлепляя слова: — Лен, я тебя люблю.

Несколько долгих секунд не происходило ничего.

Леонард молчал, по-прежнему внимательно глядя ему в глаза, и Барри уже собрался было позорно сбежать на флэш-скорости, как вдруг Снарт заговорил:

— Ну и куда это ты собрался? — на его губах снова заиграла легкая усмешка, такая родная и знакомая.

— Чт… с чего ты взял?

— Скарлет, я знаю тебя как свои пять пальцев.

Лен так и не ответил на его признание, перевел тему, и от этого сердце Барри забилось в рваном ритме, а в горле образовался неприятный комок. Что, если Леонарду просто нравится их секс? Если ему просто удобно с милым и безотказным Барри? А может, все обстоит еще хуже — их отношения стали своеобразным способом победить Флэша, а признание Барри стало вишенкой на этом горьком торте? Конечно же, нет, Лен никогда не стал бы его использовать, решил Барри. Но возможно, он так долго боролся с внешним миром, так долго строил из себя Капитана Холода, что разучился любить?

Барри сам не заметил, как снова полностью погрузился в собственные мысли, уйдя от реальности. Обычно с ним случалось подобное, когда он сильно нервничал.

— Скарлет, если ты хотя бы на секунду усомнился в том, что я тебя люблю, ты просто идиот.

Что? Барри замер, пытаясь осознать, что именно только что сказал Лен.

Снарт взял его лицо в свои руки и отчетливо произнес, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Медленно же до тебя доходит, — он снова усмехнулся. — Не надейся, что я буду повторять это каждый день, так что лучше тебе запомнить с первого раза и больше не сомневаться, — на этих словах Лен придвинулся вплотную, теперь при каждом слове касаясь губами его губ. — Ты — лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю мою никчемную жизнь, Барри Аллен. И я чертовски сильно тебя люблю.

— Ты… — Барри почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в улыбке до ушей, и понял, что наверняка выглядит со стороны как умалишенный, но ничего не мог поделать с охватившей его внезапной радостью.

— Я, — согласно кивнул Снарт как ни в чем не бывало. — А теперь, раз уж мы все выяснили, может, продолжим то, на чем прервались? — ухмыльнулся Лен, указывая взглядом на член Барри. — Я все еще хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь от мыслей обо мне.

Барри осознал, что все еще улыбается как идиот, в то время как схлынувшее было возбуждение вернулось с утроенной силой. Он снова схватился за собственный член, с наслаждением осознавая, что все его мечты — и романтические, и сексуальные — воплотились разом, и это был не сон. Определенно это был лучший вариант отметить годовщину… со своим возлюбленным.


End file.
